


No You Don't!

by HatterSaz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 12 Spoilers, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Yuri says something that doesn't sit well with Yurio. Well, he'll just have to win the finals won't he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the trashy synopsis but, I didn't want to accidentally spoil the story for people by having majour spoilers in the summary, you know?
> 
> We all saw it didn't we? Yurio was freaking CRUSHED when Viktor said Yuri was retiring! Poor Tsundere bear :P So here, have what could have happened if Vikturi wasn't canon. XD (Why do I keep fuelling this? Oh well~)

“You’re coming back?”

Viktor nodded, a solemn look on his face. Yakov frowned. He could tell how much this hurt his old student, purely from the glint in his eyes.

A moment passed in silence as it all processed. The quiet eating away at Viktor inside. Then, Yurio stepped forward, eyes wide and panic written all over his face.

“But, that means Yuri’s retiring! Right?!”

Viktor winced, the reminder being like a knife to the gut. Yet, he knows he’s probably not hurting the most right now.

“It’s his decision. He’ll finalise his choice once the Grand Prix Final is over.”

There was single beat where turmoil danced across Yurio’s face, before he’s sprinting down the corridor towards the skaters lounge. Yakov chokes on a breath in his surprise, and lamely reaches for the blonde.

“Yuri! It’s almost time!”

Not even bothering to turn around or stop, Yurio yells over his shoulder,

“I’ll be right back!”

* * *

 

Yuri stands staring at Viktor’s tissue box. The memories of practices, and competition's, and hanging out together plague his mind. Then, he remembers a certain blonde, and training with him too. A small, frail smile forms on his lips. Happiness and regret creating a fond smile on his face.

“Moron!”

Yuri jumps in place, eyes widening as they turn to the shout. Many other people join him in watching as Yurio stomps his way over to the raven.

“Yuri...”

“You plain can’t, you hear!”

Before Yuri can respond, Yurio has grabbed his hand and is pulling him away. He stumbles at first, before managing to follow Yurio without a problem. He blinks in confusion, before seeing the look on Yurio’s face. In shame, Yuri lowers his head, and continues walking.

* * *

 

When they reach a quiet part of the stadium, Yurio finally stops. However, he doesn’t let go of Yuri’s hand, relishing silently in the warmth it gives. And yet, he’s so angry at the person attached to it!

In a flash, he spins around and glares at Yuri. The raven being able to see the pain in his green hues.

“You can’t retire!”

He states simply, as if that’s enough to convince Yuri otherwise. It almost is, but it’s not just for himself that he’s doing this.

“Yuri, this isn’t just for me. Viktor’s career is riding on this too.”

“Screw that!”

Yuri starts in shock. He stares in bewilderment for a moment as Yurio gets his thoughts together. Then, the blonde is glaring hard at the ground, red tint slowly burning his cheeks.

“Who cares if Viktor doesn’t skate again? How am I supposed to skate properly if you're not there too?!”

His head snaps up, angry and hurt eyes searching Yuri’s own brown orbs for an answer. His lips are trembling and his eyes are glossy as he suppresses the need to cry. It breaks Yuri’s heart, but he has to press on.

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t give me that! Viktor could never skate again for all I care! You... You can’t stop skating now when you’re only just showing how good you are! Moron!”

When he finishes shouting, he lowers his head and clenches both his eyes, and hands tight. His entire frame begins to shake as a choked sob leaves his mouth, the occasional sniffle reverberating around the near silent nook they had found.

Yuri feels his heart sink and tears prick at the back of his eyes too. But, he’s already decided. If he wins gold, he’s going to retire so Viktor can take the world by storm again. It’s the natural balance after all. Despite how much he wants to skate with everyone some more...

“I... promised...”

“Then I’ll just have to beat you, pig!”

With that, Yurio storms off to give his performance. Yuri stands there a little longer, eyes wide in disbelief. _“He hasn't... He hasn’t called me that since...”_

Images of training session with the two Russians' flash before him. The image of a slightly distressed Yurio standing out the most. Yet, this new memory stood out even _more_. Yurio was so hurt, and he couldn’t help him. He felt terrible. " _I’ll just have to beat you!”_ His eyes snapped open, despite him not remembering that he had closed them, and he turned to the exit. With a fast beating heart, he ran to the rink so he could watch Yurio skate.

* * *

 

_“I can’t let him go!”_

The crowd roared as he landed another jump. Voices of the commentator's echoing through the stadium. But, he didn’t hear a word of it. The only things he could hear, were his thoughts, and the sound that his skates made against the ice

_“He can’t win! I won’t let him!”_

His coaches stood to the side, tears in their eyes as he continued his flawless run. Continuing to smile, even after he messes up a jump. He knows his grandfather and friends from Japan are watching too, but he doesn’t care at the moment. He doesn’t even care that, somewhere in that vast sea of people, Viktor is watching. All he cares about, is that Yuri has arrived.

_“If he wins, it’s all over!”_

His passion translates onto the ice, a beautiful and powerful performance wowing the crowd. He can’t see his expression, but he knows Yuri’s eyes are glued on him. He even knows that Yuri is subconsciously cheering him on. And he likes it like that. He needs it to stay like that.

_“You’re going to skate with me on this ice until I retire! You got that?! Moron!”_

As he lands his final combination, the crowd erupts in cheers. The roars increasing in volume as his program ends. He’s panting hard, and it hurts to breathe, but he doesn’t care. His eyes immediately land on Yuri, and he watches as brown eyes glimmer in the light.

He leaves the ice and awaits his score. Silent the entire time so he doesn’t miss it. When it eventually does pop up, he can’t believe his eyes. He had done it. He beat Yuri!

His eyes swelled with happiness, and he gratefully accepted the hug he was given. Then, he looked to see who it was, and recoiled immediately.

“Well done, Yurio.”

Viktor smiles down at him, relief and happiness swimming in his sapphire eyes. And, despite wanting to punch the man for how close he was to Yuri, he lets it pass this time. He’s too happy right now, and he knows Viktor is happy too.

* * *

 

When they receive their medals, he can’t help but find it weird that he’s taller than Yuri. It’s a strange feeling, but not an unwelcomed one. In fact, it’d be amazing if he grew to be taller than the raven one day. Then he can lord it over him. And be the big spoon.

Yuri is handed his silver and a small smile makes its way to his lips. It’s torn between being relieved and being devastated, and it irritates Yurio to no end. So, he decides to end it.

Once he has his medal securely around his neck, he turned and grabs Yuri’s tie. The raven squawks in shock as Yurio pulls him closer. With the older male in his trap, he grins in victory.

There are whispers in the crowd that he’s going to beat Yuri up, or trash talk him, but he does neither. In fact, you could say, that what he _actually_ does, is more shocking.

“Now you have to continue skating.”

His grin widens before he pulls Yuri even _closer_ to him so he can connect their lips. He hums into it and, after a moment, Yuri kisses back gently. The crowd is silent for an instant before it explodes in confusion. Many of the other skaters staring in confusion as well. The only two _not_ surprised were Viktor, since he was there when they hooked up, and Otabek. The tall teen having been told by Yurio himself shortly after they became friends.

When the kiss ends, Yurio is _still_ grinning, and Yuri flushes red. However, despite his bright shade in facial colour, he still smiles like a goofy little kid. The blonde can’t help but chuckle lightly at the sight.

“Never say you’re retiring again, idiot.”


End file.
